


【泉鼬】致面目全非的你

by wumingjiaer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingjiaer/pseuds/wumingjiaer
Summary: 把她变成这副样子的罪魁祸首，是我。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 2





	【泉鼬】致面目全非的你

【木叶63年 4月8日 满月】  
月上中天时，宇智波鼬拿着一支火把走向湖边。  
鬼鲛没有跟过来。

湖水平静，天晴无风，四周树影静寂，满月映在湖心，洁白明亮。  
鼬拽下一根藤蔓，将火把挂在湖上，调整到合适的位置，让一团模糊的橙色暗光投上水面。

他清楚自己在干什么。  
无论成败，必须一试。

【木叶63年 3月9日 满月】

剧烈的窒息感逼他从梦中惊醒。宇智波鼬捂着嘴，丝丝鲜血从指缝间涌出。他强忍胸口绞痛，颤抖地在枕边摸索药瓶。  
心脏紧缩，又一股血液冲上喉头，哗地冲出口鼻，在他手中、寝衣胸前、被单上，洇开大片温热的湿意。

找到了。  
没功夫拧瓶盖，也没空管什么标准剂量，鼬一把将药瓶捏变了形，起开盖子就往嘴里倒。破烂的气管和肺猛然爆发出剧烈的抗议。  
他挣扎着爬起来冲进卫生间，拧开龙头。生冷寒流激冲而下，沿着消化道一路冰凉，大半个身体里残存的那点热气都散得一干二净。  
药片随着水流安然落入胃里，顺带洗了把脸。  
他松下肩膀，扒着洗手台缓缓出溜到地上，额头无力地贴着洗手台雪白的瓷砖。

寝衣前襟被血和水打湿，贴在胸前一片透心凉。刺骨的寒冷和痛楚逼他蜷缩身体，张开嘴大口吸入空气。气体涌入喉管，在满是溃疡的呼吸道里带起利刃剐蹭般的剧痛。先前咳得太重，太阳穴隐隐作痛，整个脑子都震得发晕。  
鼬努力平复呼吸，等待着药物起效。被病痛驱走的困意姗姗来迟，他累得头都抬不起来，只想趴在这块新雪般纯白生冷的地方一睡不醒。

镜子里的满月银白一轮。

他闭上眼，眼皮盖住干涩酸痛的眼珠，厚重的黑暗容纳了他。

思绪飘飘悠悠地回到和止水一起出任务的木叶之森，幽静的河边飘浮着大量萤火虫，姿态仿佛空气中飞舞的尘埃。  
“萤火虫虽然美丽，但总感觉有些虚幻。”  
他记得止水说过这话，却不记得止水是在什么样的情况下，用什么样的表情说出的了。  
“……有种说法称，萤火虫是故去者的灵魂。不过就我个人而言，更愿意相信故去者会变成星星。”  
明明在努力用翅膀飞行，却掌握不了前进的方向一般，飘然无依的姿态。鼬不喜欢。  
止水似乎是笑了，“小鼬是觉得萤火虫太可怜了吗？”  
鼬乖巧地点头。  
他记得接下来，止水应该是说了……

“故去者不会变成任何东西。或者说，最好祈祷他们没有变成任何东西吧。”

说到底，人类所有对“死后世界”的想象，无论温情的、秩序井然的，还是恐怖混乱的，不过都是无法接受“死即虚无”的现实，而产生的自我欺骗。  
既然如此，就不要像个蠢货一样，沉浸在生命将尽的失望中了。

咬牙拉回飘浮的意识，鼬拼尽全力活动手指，重新掌握身体。他狠狠甩了甩头，双臂撑住洗手台，想要一鼓作气站起来。

右边的镜子里“砰”地一声闷响，仿佛有个脑袋用力撞了一下镜面。  
卫生间的镜子正对窗户，镜中一轮洁白满月银光熠熠，照亮鼬大睁着眼睛的脸。

他身旁有东西。  
一团人形的黑红雾气，静默地立在他左侧，散发着强烈的恶意。

【镜乃阴寒之物，照门、照窗致阴气冲射，招不洁】

鼬立刻就想转头往左看。  
后颈被一股巨力猛然压下。他双臂松劲趴倒在地，头“咚”地狠狠撞上地面瓷砖，霎时头晕眼花。受到攻击的后颈被某个冰凉的东西按着，刺痛难忍，神经向大脑发出尖锐的啸叫，过量的疼痛使他一贯明晰的头脑都模糊了一瞬。  
按在后颈的东西说不清是什么，冰冷更甚脸下的瓷砖，触感仿佛结冰的钢铁，结构像是人的右手手掌，大小却惊人的巨大，像这样压着他脖子时根本感觉不到手指根的存在。

鼬狠劲一咬嘴唇，鲜血流下。黑红的人形没有消失，痛感依旧。  
不是幻术。  
压在他后颈的右手向下移动，昭示着鲜明的存在感。手掌慢慢抬起，只留修长的中指触碰脊背，从颈后突出的第一节骨头，到微微凹陷的腰，到翘起的尾椎，一节一节如奏筝按弦，一丝不苟地按过他每一块脊椎骨，节奏优雅，力道凶险。

明明是再平缓不过的动作，却毫无破绽地封住了鼬的反抗。  
不，不该说是反抗。这种情况更像是饱腹的狮子捕获了羚羊，好整以暇地将猎物圈在爪间玩弄。  
羚羊四肢自由，施加在脊背上的那点力道不过蜻蜓点水，似乎轻轻一跳就能逃离这致命的温柔。  
鼬深吸了一口气，肺部还在隐隐作痛。  
可是他动不了。  
这东西的接触仿佛能攫住灵魂，身体被束缚的感觉比枷杭之术更加绝对，忍具也不在身边。  
办法有是有，但需要一点时间准备。  
他闭上眼睛，努力忽视这东西的动作，为战斗积攒力量。

黑红人影的动作还在继续。  
关闭视觉后，这诡异存在的触感变得更加阴冷强烈，畸形的右手按压过整条脊椎，开始向两边抚摸。  
鼬打了个冷战。  
似乎察觉了猎物的颤抖，一直笔直站立的猎手弯下了膝盖，跪在他身侧，另一只手顺势按在他身上，微微用力掐弄他的左肩。  
它的左手形态完全正常，女性，不超过13岁，触感如新鲜的尸体，软而冷。

紧接着它做了一个古怪的动作。  
正常的左手沿着肌肉纹理一路向下摩挲，与他十指相扣。  
肌肤相触时涌起丝丝冰凉的痒意，像在抚慰怕得发抖的羚羊。  
如果说是玩弄猎物的一时兴起，这种动作未免太过轻柔舒缓，尤其和一开始击打他后颈的雷霆之势相比……实在怪异。

现在思考不过凭空猜测，先捕获这东西再说。

鼬已经大概猜到了它是什么。  
忍界有不少关于异度力量的记载，木叶有漩涡一族带来的尸鬼封尽，晓里有信仰邪神的邪教徒，大蛇丸也有能驱使怒鬼的手下。鬼神的存在，在忍界虽然知者甚少，但并非秘密。  
它们可能是灵魂，也可能是精神能量。无论本质如何——  
鼬睁开眼睛，三刃风车纹路冷冽旋开。  
十拳剑一定能够对付。

厉鬼双手并用，将人翻成仰面朝天。它只顾玩耍，还没有察觉掌心下猎物露出的犄角。  
只需一秒，攻守之势立可逆转。

他被掐着腰翻过身子，与它面对面。  
鼬忽然睁大了眼睛，血红图案退入漆黑，须佐骨架未成形便已散去。

“Izumi……”  
他动了动嘴唇，唤出厉鬼生前的名字。  
它周身环绕的黑红雾气倏地散去，露出一张熟悉又陌生的脸。

他曾喜欢一个女孩。  
木叶55年灭族时，她十三岁，年及豆蔻。

少女黑发柔软，隔着湿透的寝衣扫在他胸口。  
她生前总是刘海右偏分，垂着长发，偶尔在脑后扎一根马尾，整洁干净。现在她的右手异化成巨爪，没法再整理头发了，曾经别到右耳后的额发散碎地垂在脸前，已经变得乱糟糟的，模样像一头狂兽。  
鼬心口一滞，伸手去理她遮住面容的乱发。她歪了歪头，任他动作。  
虽然早有心理准备，但真正看到她空荡荡的眼眶时，他还是放轻了呼吸。  
眼周有大量细小的刮蹭伤。她的眼球是被生挖下来的，手段相当粗鲁。  
宇智波斑——！

那个戴面具的家伙越界了。  
感到惊骇之前，愤怒已如烈火席卷过鼬的头脑。随后他被当头泼了一盆冷水。

厉鬼垂首伏向他颈窝，张嘴就是一口。

这一下痛过过去二十年的任何一次负伤，他第一反应是咬紧了牙关——这种疼痛等级足以让人不小心咬断舌头自取灭亡。他这一年总感觉死期将近，可她这一口下来，才是真正有了死到临头的实感。  
尖锐的疼痛只持续了几秒钟。她松开牙齿，舔了舔那处渗血的牙印，柔软的小舌头近似抚慰地舐去血珠。  
尽管角度看不到，循着她口腔的动作依然能作出一定的判断。鼬缓缓放松下颌肌肉，压住心绪去动用理智：

上颚两枚犬齿变尖，长度几乎无变化。口腔其他部位无变化；  
眼球已被摘出，感知结构变化未知，动作不受影响；  
四肢中右手形态严重异化，其他肢体正常；  
体温极低，触感无变化；  
除物理伤害外未展现其他特殊能力，可能具备对灵魂攻击属性，无忍术和幻术型能力；  
无理智，无记忆，仅存……本能。

她循着鲜活身体里血液鼓动的声音，缓缓向上磨蹭，寻到他颈侧的大动脉，兴味盎然地嗅闻。吐息冰冷。  
“咝……咝……”  
鼬的头发早就散开了，铺散在地上。她一低头，黑发与他缠结一处，交织成深浅明灭的夜色，有种不可分割的错觉。可她稍稍抬头，两股黑发便轻易分开，仿佛从未缠绵。

她在寻找一个舒适的姿势。  
先前一直半跪在右侧，她尝试着把双腿分开到他腰部两侧，跪到正上方去。浓重黑暗里，从窗射进的一缕薄银月光落进她的发丝，归入黑暗。  
她露出牙齿快活地笑了，软红舌尖在唇间若隐若现，坦率又娇媚，介于女孩和女人间的勾人神态。

鼬别过头去，不忍心再看她。  
泉生前是个美人。她父亲是外族人，这一半血统成功中和了宇智波过分锐利的外貌，打一开始鼬就觉得，她轮廓圆润的杏眼有种奇异的温柔魅力，让他的心脏仿佛被爪子挠了一下。  
正因如此，他看不得她空荡荡的眼眶，听不得她用熟悉的绵软声线发出悚厉入骨的咯咯笑声。  
胸口锐利地刺痛。

利齿隔着皮肉，在他脆弱的喉管上磨蹭，如庖丁解牛前气定神闲地比照骨缝。  
胸廓沉重地挤压在一起，女孩的身体软得像一场少年春梦。

她生前是个敏感而拘谨的女孩。  
鼬加入暗部后，在族地的公园，泉抱过他一次，那是唯一的一次由她主动——双手握着他的手肘，弯腰弓背，头垂得很低，额头靠在他胸口。  
他们当时身高差不多，这样的动作做起来有些费力。她被莫名的恐慌袭击，想要尽可能地蜷起身体，又不愿显得太过依赖他，因此做出了这样别扭的动作。  
由她开始的肢体接触永远处在安全距离内，先越界的总是他。  
死后倒是变得大胆了啊。

“Izumi……”  
宇智波鼬一直是成竹在胸的老辣猎手，从未像此刻般，抖得像被狼亲吻咽喉的羊羔。  
他颤声唤她的名字，仿佛要证明有许多东西他一直深埋心底，从未忘却，无需记起。  
那一夜死去的宇智波，这世上除他以外早就没有人会将其铭记了，也许像此刻的泉一样，连自己的名字也记不起了……因此唯有他宇智波鼬，绝不能忘。  
他背负着所有的冤魂跋涉黑暗，泉是其中最为特殊的那一个。

厉鬼兴味盎然地探索这具美丽的异性身体。  
身经百战的忍者双腿修长有力，在她的拉扯下显出漂亮的肌肉线条。  
鼬发着抖，承受她粗鲁的爱抚。

她对巨大右爪的控制精度还算可以，精准地在他身体里埋入了一把钝刀。内脏仿佛被挤得移了位，存在感鲜明得让他生理性想干呕。  
他感受不到丝毫快乐，只觉得疼。  
脑仁疼。脖子疼。小腹疼。后面也疼。  
一处寒，一处酸，一处涨，一处撕裂。

她俯下身，给了他一个冰凉嵌合的拥抱。

胸口剧痛，他引以为傲的自制力在旧时恋人怀里土崩瓦解，软成一摊烂泥。  
鼬落了泪。想说的话涌到嘴边，又和着眼泪咽下。  
——对不起，杀了大家。  
明白刽子手没有资格叫苦，可他现在浑身都疼，躺在冰凉的瓷砖地上被弄得乱七八糟，已经委屈到无以复加了。  
明明更艰难的局面也是家常便饭，却像小孩子一样压抑不住心情。

和她在一起的时候向来如此。即使没说什么有趣的事也抑制不住想笑，想招呼她，想握一下她的手，想和她简单地说一会儿话。  
宇智波泉是鼬的私心所在。

他也是人。不是没有想被拥抱的时候。  
初次做梦是十三岁。止水自杀快一年了，三代迟迟无动作，族里气氛已经一触即发，他很少回家，哪怕在家里也好长时间没有任何话可说。  
就在这种劳累紧张的糟糕情况下，他梦到她。  
交错的喘息，剧烈摇晃，她泪眼温存含情脉脉，起伏的曲线宛如春山，身子里火热如炉柔润如丝，湿漉漉的吻，眼角一抹艳红。  
无关世界，唯有你我。  
他在梦里就知道这是梦，狠劲咬嘴唇醒过来。咬得重了，一道血痕留在枕头上。  
他翻过身，凝望屋顶沉闷的纹路，心烦得直冒火，又突然被脆弱的情绪击中，鼻子发酸。

“好冷啊。Izumi。”他无意义地呓语。  
她顿住，疑惑地歪了一下脑袋，没听懂，决定不理会猎物莫名其妙的嘤嘤嘤，该干什么干什么。  
她贴上来的双唇凉冰冰。

最后一次从会场出来后，他整个人都拔凉拔凉的，心如死灰。  
泉跑出来抓住他的肩膀，哭着求他回去。她好像察觉了什么东西隐隐之中已经无可挽回了。毕竟一向是个聪慧的女孩。  
他回避她的目光，轻轻拨开她的双手。刹那的触碰中他发觉，泉的手被忍具磨得坚冷了些，不像小时候那么柔嫩。而自己的手早就彻底成了忍具的一部分。  
那一刻他恍然间确认了，泉从一开始就无法实现她的忍道，与他同道而行。这是事实，不以她的意志为转移。  
我很抱歉，但从此与我分道扬镳真的不是一件坏事，泉。  
这是我唯一可以向你保证的事。

鼬估计自己不会哭。最后抱她时，他果然没哭。  
可是他没想到自己心里竟然有这么多欲求。原本只是打算看清这份感情然后斩断它而已，却忍不住将幻术的时间线越拉越长，里面出现的人越来越集中——他居然没有作成为火影、终结纷争的痴心妄想，满心只有他的小家，妻子和孩子。

想保护她，让她远离腥风血雨的忍者之路。  
想迎她过门，与她结伴成双。  
想与她一起守望未来。  
想要少年夫妻老来伴。

“安心去吧。”  
他在病床前握着她苍老枯瘦的手，轻轻地说着，用另一只手捂住嘴不让后面的话流出来。  
【别走】  
【别丢下我一个人】  
白发的老头鼬无声地哭泣。十三岁的暗部杀手鼬注视虚假世界的自己挥洒情感，眼神无光。

叛忍圈子不讲究。穷山恶水，钱比命贵，每个人都在拼尽全力地活着，喝酒，嗑药，做爱。组织里的同事们——勉强算是吧——有高傲的，但大都不自命非凡，坦率得很。毕竟在这个世界里，没人在乎你是S级叛忍还是E级叛忍，大家都一样满身污泥，谁也不比谁高贵。  
风俗店里嘴唇红艳的阿姐会用丰软的乳房承接你的泪水，小村子的女忍者穿着皮裙从乳沟里掏出鞭子。实在不喜欢女人，身边就是与你同样强大的队友，一起出生入死的翘屁嫩男——角都和飞段的关系在组织里从来不是秘密。  
鼬这样年轻俊美又强大，适合谈情爱的人，不是没有过认真的追求者，甚至也不是没有过动心的瞬间。

可多年来他还是把自己活成了一尊肃穆的神像，不笑，不说话，不露出丝毫惹人多想的表情。  
禁欲，沉稳，冷静分析，除了护额上的划痕，无论哪方面都是完美忍者的典范，颇显得出淤泥而不染。

说到底，你对她有多少真情呢？  
细算起来，他们交集其实很少。忍校不同班，毕业差五年，做的任务、过的生活很少重合，说是两个世界的人也不为过。  
他不知道她的生日，不认识她的朋友，也没有把她介绍给止水和佐助认识，不知道她喜欢什么食物、喜欢什么颜色、擅长什么忍术，没有送过她花和礼物，没有见过她作为忍者的身手，甚至连她父母的名字都不清楚。  
她只对他说过一次“喜欢”。而他不仅欠她一次保护，还总惹麻烦，害她哭。  
那最后一夜的月读，他真的让她平静地合眼了吗？她与他分道扬镳后的道路，真的毫无痛苦吗？

骗得了谁呢。  
看看她的眼睛。  
看看她的右手和牙齿。  
她最后的时刻并不安详，死后更不知道遭着什么样的罪。  
白头偕老的月读梦境……不过是13岁的小男孩不肯果断放下过去的逃避之举，单方面挥洒幼稚情绪的一厢情愿，只能感动自己的愚蠢之作。  
再没有比他更差劲的恋人了。

——向被你杀死的恋人寻求安慰，真是软弱又卑劣的，愚蠢家伙。

要她死的是他。  
把她变成这副样子的罪魁祸首，是他。

鼬自认不是个软心肠。  
他将中忍考试的对手折磨到无法再做忍者；他目睹同伴被杀，也杀死过同伴；他一夜之间杀死了半个宇智波的人，忍者或平民，大人或小孩；他在晓中做了多年害命的勾当。  
可是到了如今已面目全非的她面前，他仿佛又成了当年尚未染血的鼬，为目睹无意义的死亡而无声落泪。

她是他心头血痕，灵魂里一点痛。如指尖小刺，局限于细微处，却永不消退。一撕开那泛白的表皮，就露出底下化脓腐烂的血肉。  
只能用百倍的痛楚去磨灭。

久别人间的泉离开人类诸多规范的束缚，已变得如凶兽般残忍。  
或许这恰恰是现在的鼬需要的吧。  
抓破蚊虫叮咬的皮肤，撕下覆盖结痂的伤口，蹂躏病痛折磨的身体。按压眼球，撕咬血肉，折断骨头，吞噬经脉，用剃刀打开双腿，用铁锤摧折脊柱。  
紧咬的嘴唇泻出呻吟，模糊的眼睛流下泪水，痛苦的灵魂减轻痛苦。

然后，用柔软的舌舐去眼角泪痕，用幼细的手臂搂住对面不识的故人，用茫然无知的额头，抵住知晓一切的额头。

鼬在无声的啜泣中颤抖，叹息着闭上双眼，泪水划过眼角流入鬓发。  
他默默调整呼吸，把头脑从软弱的情感中拔离。

宇智波泉嚓的一下掀开眼皮，空洞洞的眼眶死死盯住眼前人。  
她醒来了。  
阴森寒气急剧沉凝，狮子对爪下的羚羊呲出獠牙。

鼬再次睁眼，黑瞳浮出血红花纹。  
以身饲虎，只为此刻。  
我来送你解脱。

【木叶63年 3月10日 亏凹月】  
“鼬先生！”  
鬼鲛破门而入，扶起瘫倒在镜子前的鼬。  
无尾尾兽的身体像鲨鱼一般冷而强健。鼬闭着眼睛，心底一片寂静。  
“我没事，鬼鲛。”  
他睁开眼，卫生间的镜子已被撞碎，满地晶莹尖利的碎片。  
“你来得正巧。”

到白天，鼬发起了烧。他逞强硬撑着走了半上午，最后鬼鲛看不下去了，剩下的路主动当了鼬的人肉交通工具。

回到基地，迎接他们的是新人阿飞刺耳的聒噪。  
“啊啦啊啦～鬼鲛前辈，这是从哪里救回来的姑娘吗？好漂亮！我能不能有幸看看她的脸呢？呐鬼鲛前辈～”  
鼬伸手拂下头上盖的鬼鲛的晓袍，一双冰冷黑瞳扫向阿飞。  
阿飞僵住了。  
“谢谢，多亏有你，鬼鲛。”  
鼬声音很低，掩不住疲乏，却仍彬彬有礼地说了这么一句。  
鬼鲛稍微弯下膝盖，将鼬好好地放到地面上，确认他双脚站稳了才缩回手，收起晓袍披回自己身上。  
阿飞目送那个披头散发的黑长直美人步履平稳地走向自己房间，拉开门走进去关上门。  
傻乎乎的新人好像石化了一般，半晌才醒过神来，自言自语嘟囔着什么很猛啊的话。  
他好像突然想起了什么，一溜烟跑到鬼鲛面前，大声逼逼：“哎呀，鼬前辈和鬼鲛前辈好像很恩爱的样子～我们组织原来不禁止成员恋爱的吗？也就是说，我可以和迪达拉前辈……”

鬼鲛没有搭理傻乎乎的新人。他径直走到基地外，回想着泛着血红的黑影、被打碎的镜子、窗外银晃晃的满月，还有躺在瓷砖地上一身狼籍的鼬。  
这是一条极有价值的情报。虽然不知道原水影大人正在何处注视晓，但他想，自己有必要把昨晚发生的事记下来。

【木叶63年 4月8日 满月】  
阴风掠地，树叶不详地飒飒作响。映在湖上的火光剧烈闪动了一阵，熄灭了。  
鼬睁开眼睛站起来。  
湖中月里，正游过一块巨大的黑影。

fin


End file.
